Where We Land
by diddlybops
Summary: Do I love you? Do I hate you? I can't make up my mind, so let's free fall, and see where we land. A collection of one-shots throughout Tori & Jade's relationship. Fluff & angst.
1. Beach Bonfire

**A/N:**

**Hi, this is my first Jori fanfiction!**

**Basically, I'm scatterbrain as fuck, and this is just a collection of one-shots throughout Tori & Jade's relationship. It won't be in order, but it'll be the same plot, or whatever. **

**I hope you lovelies enjoy it as much as we enjoy Jori eyesex. xx**

Chapter One: _The last summer after graduating from Hollywood Arts._

The group resides at the South end of the beach around three in the morning on a Friday night. Without the city lights, the stars gleam down on them, aside from the little camp fire they built to keep warm. They're lounging on logs, making smores and telling really, really stupid stories. Tori and Jade situates themselves on the wooden log opposite their friends, feeding each other, and ignoring their friends' rowdy chatter. They finally made time for each other throughout the entire outing; their friends kept constantly interrupting the two.

It's the beginning of their last summer together before everyone would go their separate ways. The gang decided a week before to have a little camping trip.

"No way!" Cat yells at Rex's vulgar suggestion, swatting at his plastic arm. Tori faintly hears Robbie shrieking at her maltreatment to their friend while Beck and Andre laugh at their banter.

"I'm going to miss you, Jae," Tori says in a quiet voice, blowing out the ball of fire that was covering her now burnt marshmallow. A gentle nudge to her side from her right makes her break contact from the metal skewer.

"No, Vega," Jade interrupts. Mint, green eyes softly glare at her girlfriend's coffee, brown eyes. "We're not going to think about that right now, okay? Right now, we're having a bonfire with our friends and I'm with you. Plus, we have the whole summer to ourselves. Don't think that way, babe..." The raven-haired girl lifts her left arm and drapes it over the brunette's shoulder, pulling her closer, basking in the familiar warmth and scent Tori always provided. When the younger girl cuddles into her, the older one sends a chaste kiss to the top of her head.

Tori nods and continues munching on her smore, occasionally scolding her lazy girlfriend for wanting to be fed. Of course, Tori complies and shoves the sweets into her girlfriend's mouth. "You've got something there," Jade says, noting the melted marshmallow and leans over to capture Tori's bottom lip with her own. She sucks at the plump lip and tastes the sweetness of the candy. The brunette gives a quiet moan and drops the skewer to place her hand on the back of the girl's neck, bringing her closer. Jade kisses her deeply, parting Tori's lips to snake her tongue inside.

"Yo!" A voice interrupts them and they reluctantly pull apart with Jade letting out a gruff groan. "You guys wanna toke up?" Beck asks, gesturing to the fat joint in his hand. The girls shrug at one another and move over to the log where their friends occupy. The weather was dropping in temperature, so Jade slides her hoodie off and gives it to Tori to wear. The girl kisses her cheek in reply and slips the hoodie on, embracing the scent that was distinctively her girlfriend.

The group sits in a circle and passes the lit blunt around. Everything becomes hazy and a lot funnier. Luckily, they picked a secluded spot at the beach so they could smoke as much as they pleased-except for Rex; they weren't going to waste it on him, much to "his" dismay.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Andre confesses with hooded lids, handing the joint to Beck. Everyone voices in their own opinions at once in return.

The olive skinned boy blows smoke from the side of his mouth and passes it to Jade. "Tell you what. Every summer from now on, we come back to the same spot, smoke one, and talk about our life."

"Every summer?" Jade asks with a sloppy grin plastered on her pale face. She plays with the tan, thin fingers interlaced with hers and passes the roach to the girl beside her, kissing her briefly on the cheek. Tori replies in a high-pitched chuckle.

"Yep!" Beck exclaims, lazily throwing his hands in the air and actually giggles.

Andre pats him on the shoulder and laughs at his friend. "I like the way you think, man."

"Yay!" Cat shouts into the night and stomps her feet rhythmically to the soft music playing in the background.

"Y'know what...? We should!" Tori slurs, wide-eyed like she just discovered a new invention that would blow everyone's minds. They all burst into laughter from her antics; Cat giggling uncontrollably, Robbie howling, Beck throwing his head back, Andre slapping his knee, and Jade leaning against Tori in stitches. She takes another hit and hands it to the jumpy redhead beside her. "No matter where we are, who we're with, or how distant we've become over the years, we should vow to come back at least once during the summer. Even if we lose contact or some of us are in another country for a tour or a new production. We should!"

Jade watches through dilated pupils as her girlfriend talks. She likes it when her girl talks and the way her pink lips move. She also likes her cheekbones and how it has a tint of red from the drug. She likes the goofy grin that continuously glues itself to her bronze face, which made her smile in return.

God, she really loves Tori.

She didn't realize how long she'd been staring until she sees Tori glancing her way. The younger girl brings their entwined hands to her lips and places gentle kisses along each knuckle.

"Deal," Everyone says, except for Robbie who coughs up a lung, but ends up nodding his head vigorously in agreement. They laugh at him and light another one for the night.

They end up being completely stoned and migrate over to the huge blanket that sprawls out along the sand. The group lays there, stargazing and talking complete nonsense. The four of them aimlessly discuss how Van Gogh was probably high when he painted the Starry Night because the stars were beginning to swirl around in bright colors.

"I love you, Tori," The pale girl whispers in the ear of the sun-kissed tan girl in her arms. She holds her a little closer and inhales all of her, savoring everything that is purely Tori Vega.

If anyone asked, she couldn't say what the stars looked like or what constellation they formed because she kept her eyes trained on her breathtakingly beautiful girlfriend.

Tori presses their foreheads together and gives her a soft kiss. "I love you, Jade," She whispers back, grazing her intoxicating lips against her own.

After a few minutes of joking and stargazing, they all leap from the blanket and squeal at the cold sea nipping at their feet. Andre puts out the fire while everyone else attempts to clean up the mess, but being high makes them feel like a sack of bricks.

"I'm taking Little Red home. I'll see you guys later!" Andre says lazily, holding onto Cat's wrist.

She giggles and elongates her 'bye', making it echo around the them.

"Let's go, sweetheart," Jade says lovingly with an lopsided, aching grin and stretches her hand out for Tori. She threads their fingers together as they make their way back to her family's beach house.

They take off their shoes and walk barefoot along the sand. The waves casually lick at their toes before pulling back into the ocean. Jade pulls on Tori's hand, stopping her from walking ahead and drags the girl to face her. The moon peaks a little above Tori's frame, illuminating her brown hair and her caramel, brown eyes. She tucks a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear and caresses the soft cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"God," Jade whispers under her breath, shaking her head in disbelief, never understanding the beauty the girl possessed. Before Tori could voice her concerns, the pale girl crashes their lips together. The only sounds evident are the waves slapping against the shore and their lips smacking against one another. Breathless and lightheaded, the brunette pulls away, resting their foreheads together. "You're so beautiful, Tor."

The younger teen faintly blushes and drops their shoes to pull the girl to the edge of the sea. The raven-haired girl protests, but the brunette doesn't really listen because she starts to splash a bit of cold, salt water over her girlfriend's pale, slender legs.

"Oh," Jade drawls out in a deeper voice, feigning anger. "You'll pay, Vega. You. Will. Pay." She launches at Tori and picks her up from the legs, slinging her upper body down her back.

"No!" She shrieks in laughter, playfully kicking her legs and throwing her arms around. Jade has a tight grip on her and leads them both deeper into the ocean, knee deep. When Tori realizes the lack of movement from the girl carrying her, she perks up. "W-What are you doing?"

"Vega, you better apologize for splashing water on me, or I'll throw you in here!" Jade shouts, trying her best to keep the smile off her face, but Tori could hear it faintly in her voice.

It's an empty threat, she thinks, until she feels warm arms around her lessen their grip over her body. "No, Jade!" Tori shouts into the night, flailing her limbs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The taller girl bursts into laughter, sliding her girlfriend down until they're face to face; Tori automatically wraps her legs tightly around the pale girl's waist. "Wow, I should've thrown you in there since you thought I really would, Tor."

Tori tilts her head and quirks an eyebrow. "This is coming from the girl who camped in my house for three days without anyone noticing. I would put anything past you, babe."

"I was in your room half the time," She smirks at the girl inches before her. "Oh, the things I'd seen sweet, little Tori Vega do when she was moaning my name!" Jade mocks in her 1940s accent, gripping the brunette's hips closer to her.

Instead of replying, Tori softly brings their lips together, draping her arms around Jade's neck while Jade ghosts her palms along Tori's bottom. Their lips move in sync with each other as they tenderly kiss, hearing the sea gently rage around them.

Jade breaks the kiss with a smile and rests her head against Tori's, hugging her midsection. "We should go because my stomach is so hungry," She says, feeling the high begging to be fed.

Tori gives her a chaste kiss before untangling her legs from Jade's waist, jumping down into the cold water. She laughs at the way her feet giggle from the salty water beneath her and Jade laughs too because it made absolutely no sense.

They hold hands as they tread out of the water before picking up their shoes. "Jadey," Tori drawls out with a little pout graced on her plump lips.

Jade attempts to send her a glare, but her heavy eyelids just simply shut. "What?"

A messy grin spreads across Tori's face, making her eyes squint and Jade tries not to laugh at her girl. "Can I have a piggyback ride?" Please, please, pwease?!" She jumps in place with her hands together in plea.

The pale girl groans in reply and turns her back to her girlfriend, waiting for the lightweight to jump on her back. The brunette giggles uncontrollably and hops onto her backside while she tightens her hold around Jade's neck, practically strangling her.

"Bite me and I'll drop you," Jade threatens, giving her a side glance. The last time she was kind enough to give her girlfriend a piggyback ride, Tori attacked her neck with multiple teeth marks. The younger girl claimed they were 'love bites'.

Tori kisses her girlfriend's cheek and nods. "Okay," She replies, holding onto her tighter as she begins to walk. "Just kidding!" Tori shouts and nestles her face into the crook of Jade's neck and sinks her teeth against her pale, soft skin.

"Vega!" Jade yelps, torn between laughing and dropping the thin girl into the grainy sand. Tori only chuckles and kisses her mark, leaving Jade to conclude that she could never hurt the girl.

Tori smiles against her skin and lightly sucks at her pulsepoint. "I thought you were going to drop me, babe."

"Shut up," Jade chuckles, drawing light circles on Tori's bare legs with the pads of her thumbs while she treads back to her place.

**x**

Jade stumbles into the empty beach house and walks into the living room, dropping herself onto the sofa with Tori behind her. The sofa stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the room. It was old and ragged, but Jade always insisted on keeping it because she and Tori felt it was special to them.

Sitting between Tori's legs, she lets out a tired breath while the girl smiles. "Thank you, baby," She says, kissing her cheek.

Jade rolls her eyes and thinks of how much of a softy she's become because of Tori freaking Vega. "Yeah, yeah. You're lucky I tolerate you."

Tori chuckles and nibbles on the older teen's ear before seductively whispering in it. "As much as I love you between my legs, I need some food in my system."

The pale girl lightly shakes her head with a smile and lifts Tori back up to weave through the house to the kitchen, setting her on top of the counter. "What would you like to eat, m'lady?" She asks, adding a lame curtsy.

"A hoagie," The brunette says dreamily, nearly salivating. Jade gathers the items for an ideal hoagie and places them on the counter beside her girlfriend. "A hoagie with turkey, provolone cheese, lettuce, mayonnaise, tomato, nutella, pickles, peanut butter, a dash of spray cheese, hot sauce, a slice of a Rice Krispie treat, and sprinkle of salt and vinegar chips on it."

If Jade was sober, she'd dry heave from Tori's choice of toppings, but since she was equally high, she had to admit it sounded delicious. "Shit, babe, that sounds so good," She replies, hastily grabbing the additional items from the cabinets to make the hoagie.

Tori helps her while stealing bites of foods. "I love a girl who can eat," She says huskily, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't I know it?" Jade teases and looks at her girlfriend while taking her Nutella covered fingers in her mouth and lightly sucks on it. Tori's cheeks taints itself redder and goes in for a kiss, only for Jade to focus her attention on her finished hoagie.

"You're evil."

The older girl winks. "So I've been told." And the two scarf down their late night snack. They move over to the sofa after shedding most of their clothes off.

Tori lays on top of Jade with her head on her chest while their legs intertwine. Friends blare from the television as they doze in and out of sleep. The pale teen hugs the tan one closer and lazily traces shapes on her lower back.

"This is the highest I've ever been," Jade slurs, kissing Tori's hairline.

The girl on top giggles and the force tickles Jade's chest. "You say that every time you smoke, babygirl," Tori replies, running her fingertips along the taller girl's collarbone.

"Toosh," Jade counters, making herself laugh, knowing it's not the proper way to say 'touché'. Tori lightly smiles at her girlfriend. They continue watching the episode in silence while they imprint each of their fingerprints along their significant other's skin. "We can go away this summer, you know?" Jade breaks the fragile silence as her hands find their way between Tori's thighs, lightly tracing her underwear lines. "We can walk through the streets of New York, make out on top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, or make love on every beach in India. Just... Say the word and we'll pack our bags and we can spend all summer together, alone."

Tori's heart swells tenfold. "That'd be amazing," She replies sleepily, moaning softly when Jade's finger outlines close to her sex. "But I'd rather stay on this smelly, yellow, and worn out sofa with you all summer long."

Jade shakes her head with a small smile at her girlfriend being a massive sap. She feels the brunette's breathing even out as she falls asleep in her arms.

Before drifting off to sleep, she ghosts her name into Tori's smooth skin with her fingertips and hoped that come Fall, when they take their own paths, it would never leave her.

**A/N:**

**I hope that wasn't too horrible? I know there isn't much of a plot yet, but there will be, I promise!**

**& You're more than welcome to PM me scenes you'd like to see. **

**Oh, and expect me begging on my knees for reviews because I haVE A FAMILY TO SUPPORT.**

**Review? :)**

**xx**


	2. One & Only

**A/N:**

**I'd like to thank all you sexy butterflies for favoriting/following this story, but I'd personally like to send kisses to those who reviewed. You guys are the reason why I'm updating so soon!**

**I'll post the thank you's after you finish this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. **

**Enjoy x**

Chapter Two: One & Only

_At age 25;_

Jade huffs while she pushes a shopping cart through a cramped aisle filled with boxes of products scattered along the floor. She knows it's late because the stockers are filling up the shelves with miscellaneous foods. She rolls her eyes and throws things into the basket, checking the items off of her list.

It's four in the morning and she mentally curses herself, wondering how she's at the grocery store at this hour. Actually, she knows-she was awaken by a restless brunette with big, brown eyes and a heart-tugging pout. '_How much do you love me_?' The slender woman asked sweetly and Jade just knew she'd be doing something she wouldn't want to be doing. Alas, she kissed the brunette in frustration and found herself grocery shopping in an empty store.

She absentmindedly pays for her items and lugs the cart full of random snacks to her car. She's thankful for the time of night because she'd clad in yoga pants, a hoodie, and an unruly hairdo. After loading her car, she aimlessly drives home, nearly falling asleep.

Her car parks in the driveway and she loops all of the heavy bags onto her forearms, determined to only make one trip. Before reaching her front door, she's breathless and tired.

She makes a mental note to stop smoking. For her health, and for the woman inside her home. Her fianceé always berated her about the nasty habit, saying how she would die from lung cancer and leave her by herself to grieve. Now, she thinks twice about lighting a cigarette.

Kicking the door close, she stumbles into the kitchen with the hundreds of bags numbing her arms. "Need help, babe?" Tori calls out from the living room while she watches TV.

Jade peeks her head through the window that opens to the living room and sees her fianceé resting the remote on top of her belly with her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. A smile breaks through her face, but she tries to contain it. "A little late, Vega."

Tori rolls her eyes at the name. After all these years and a diamond ring on her finger, the pale woman still insists on calling her by her last name. Well, soon it won't be her last name, but she knows Jade will always call her that anyway.

"I was about to send a search party to look for you. I tried calling you and texting you to make sure you were safe, but then I realized you left your phone here," Tori says, looking at her fianceé. "Don't leave your phone when you're out this late, babe!"

Jade rolls her eyes this time and makes their late night snack. Tori was very keen on wanting a breakfast burrito wrap. Jade isn't a pushover, no, she just wants to make her girl happy. After graduating high school, she screwed up big time, which left her without Tori for two years. She isn't about to mess it up again. "Well, don't send me out there for unnecessary errands this late."

"I needed syrup!" Tori says, defending herself.

"And pancake batter, Hershey's, whipped cream, and ice cream-which goes _great_ with a breakfast burrito." Jade finishes making their burritos and sits down on the floor by Tori's feet, handing her a plate.

"Hey, blame your child, not me," She smiles innocently, and rubs her growing belly. Jade turns around and sits on her knees to rest between the brunette's legs and lifts Tori's undershirt up. A smile graces her lips while she strokes her protruding, bare stomach.

"Hiya, peanut," She whispers and sends a kiss onto her tan skin. "Are you the reason momma's grumpy?" Tori looks down at her soon-to-be wife and beams at the way Jade whispers sweet nothings to their baby. She reaches over and runs her fingers through her fianceé's dark, brunette hair. "No more grumpy pants. I promise to be nice to you and mommy, okay?" Jade places another kiss above her belly button.

Tori pulls the older woman up to face her and presses their lips together. Her smaller hands cup her soft, porcelain skin while their lips quietly move in tangent. The pregnant singer smiles into the kiss and nips at Jade's bottom lip before reluctantly breaking apart, resting their foreheads together. "You're too good to me."

The thespian shrugs nonchalantly and suppresses a smile. "Eh." She kisses the tip of Tori's nose and rolls her tank top back down. "I _am_ amazing and all."

"I know you are, so finish your burrito and come cuddle with mommy!" Tori excitedly says, stretching her arms out and wiggling her fingers.

"You go finish your b-" Jade's blue-green eyes widen at the empty plate beside Tori and wonders when she devoured her disgusting wrap. Pregnant Tori is scary. "I feel like I don't know you anymore," She deadpans jokingly and sit back down on the floor, munching on her burrito. Tori chuckles and massages Jade's scalp while they watch reruns of _Saved by the Bell_.

"Scooch over, you," Jade sleepily croaks, falling onto the back of the couch-if she was being honest, their old yellow sofa is much more comfortable, but it's all the way in her study. Tori takes off her glasses and slides her back into Jade's front as they lay down. "Christ, Tor, you're squishing me, here!" She lightly jokes while her right arm is served as a pillow for Tori.

Tori frowns while tears start to well up in her eyes-a downside to pregnancy. Her hormones are everywhere and she's aware of the obvious weight gain. "Babe!"

"I'm just kidding," Jade smiles into the crook of Tori's neck and places her left hand on Tori's small bump while delicately brushing her fingertips along her midsection. "You look beautiful carrying our baby."

Tori blushes and sets her hand above Jade's wandering one and interlaces their fingers together before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

"You're getting so big, aren't you?" Tori smiles and cradles her belly. She's in her sports bra and running shorts as she lays on their bed. Jade props an elbow and rests her head in her palm as she absentmindedly trails the tip of her finger along Tori's skin, deep in thought. Today marks her fifth month in pregnancy, so the two went for an ultrasound.

Jade hasn't said much since they first saw their baby peacefully resting on the screen. In awe, they watched their baby suck its thumb. The doctor gave them multiple sonogram pictures and an envelope that concealed the gender of their child.

The envelope lays on the nightstand beside their bed. It's nearing midnight and they're soon to learn the sex of the baby inside of Tori.

"Can you believe it? Our baby has hair and fingerprints!" Tori says with love and adoration in her eyes. After a few minutes of silence, she glances at Jade. "Babe?"

Her voice breaks Jade's reverie and she looks up at Tori, nearly forgetting about her presence. "Um, yeah, no, I can't," She says distantly while letting her fingers dance along Tori's warm skin. Concern etches onto the brunette's face, but she doesn't mention anything.

"Do you... Do you want to open the envelope now?" Tori hesitantly asks, while reaching for the paper.

"Yeah, sure."

Tori hands the small envelope to Jade and sits up to lean against the headboard. She watches and fidgets with her ring while Jade carefully slides the card out. Anticipation sets in as she observes her fianceé's reaction.

"Girl."

Tori gasps and covers her mouth with her hand, while letting out a muffled, "Oh, my god. We're having a baby girl!" She goes to hug Jade, but her movements stop and the excitement drains out of her body when she sees the pale woman still staring blankly at the card. "J-Jade?"

Jade finally looks at her with fear evident in her eyes. She jumps off the bed and tugs on her black jeans and slips on her leather jacket over her shirt, stuffing the card into her pocket. "I-I've gotta go."

Tori's forehead creases in confusion and hurt while her bottom lip juts out into a frown. "Where?" She asks in a small voice while scrambling off the bed as Jade tugs on her boots and rushes out the door. Tori follows her path and quickly descends the steps because where else does Jade have to be? This is her home-_their_ home. Why is she leaving? Before Jade tears the front door open, Tori calls out. "Wait, Jade."

And it's a surprise that Jade even heard her because it was barely above a whisper and even if she did hear, Tori thought she would have left anyway.

She walks closer to the woman grasping onto the doorknob for dear life. There's a painful twinge in her chest at the thought of Jade wanting to leave her that badly, but she knows what to do when she has episodes such as this. She can't push. Pushing only makes her run further and faster.

She reaches over to touch her, but slowly retracts her hand because she doesn't feel allowed to touch her. All she wants is to wrap the fragile girl in her arms and tell her it's going to be okay, but she genuinely doesn't _know_ if they'll be okay.

So she does what she dreads and let's the love of her life go with hopes that she'll come back. She knows Jade is closing off and she has to get in before she completely hides away. Her heart thumps excruciatingly loud against her rib cage that she can barely hear the words being said from her mouth. "Just... Don't get lost along the way, okay?"

Jade understands that it means more than just coming home, but it doesn't stop her from making Tori watch her leave.

The slamming of the front door resonates around the empty house. The picture frames along the walls rattle from the shake. Tori hangs her head in defeat and softly pads her feet against the hardwood floor to their-_her_ bedroom, willing herself not to cry this time.

She collapses on the far-too-big bed and rests her palms on her stomach. When she feels little pokes against her hand, she bursts into tears-she's unaware if it's from her baby girl kicking for the first time or because Jade left and missed it. Her baby happily kicks and Tori smiles sadly, feeling as if she knew what her mommy was going through. "You'll always be there for me. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

A kick comes after and she cries harder until she falls asleep.

**_x_**

Jade stumbles into her home around three in the morning. She's been walking for an hour or so. After drinking herself sick, she left her car at the bar and had this need to see Tori.

Since she left, she's been beating herself up for being so stupid. She's no longer seventeen again; it's a surprise that Tori hasn't left her for being so childish.

The card has been lodged into her fist since she arrived at the bar. Occasionally, she'd uncrumple it and look at the single word. She'd smile, and then feel guilty again.

So now she's stood at her bedroom door, watching the rise and fall of Tori's chest while she breathes. Her eyes look swollen and her forehead is creased. In her drunken stupor, she sighs and walks over to Tori's side of the bed and kneels. She folds her arms on the edge of the bed and lays her head on them, watching the singer's sleeping form.

As if sensing someone in her presence, Tori groggily opens her eyes and sees Jade opposite her. Surprised would be an understatement. Before Tori could say anything, Jade speaks up.

"You know, my dad basically abandoned my mom and me," She slurs, brushing Tori's arm with her hand. "I vowed to never do that to my kid if I had one, and the first thing I do when I hear we have a baby girl, I flee. I was sitting at the bar and I realize-I'm my dad. I've become what I'd fear. Seeing her on the ultrasound made it so real, Tor. We're actually having a baby. She's mine and I have to raise her and I'm so terrified that I'll leave or neglect her like my dad did to me," Tori wipes away Jade's tears and listens to her drunkenly confess her fears. "I'm so scared, Tori. I don't want to mess her up."

Jade openly cries and Tori pulls her onto the bed and holds her. "Jade... It's okay to be scared. _I'm_ scared. We're going to be okay, I promise you." She kisses her temple as Jade rests her head on Tori's chest, gripping onto her. "You're going to be a great mother."

Tori says it so surely that Jade can't help but believe her. "I'll never leave again. I swear. I won't leave you two again." The baby kicks again and Tori guides Jade's hands to her abdomen. Her glassy eyes widen and she lowers herself to face the little kicker. "Hi, little bean. I've missed you."

The brunette brings the pale woman in for a kiss before falling asleep with a smile etched on her lips.

Jade lays her head back down on Tori's chest and rubs her palm over the growing belly. "Can you forgive me?" She whispers and smiles when she feels two kicks. "I can't wait to see you, baby girl; I'll spoil you rotten because you are my one and only." She kisses above Tori's heart. "You have to keep me in check when you get here because I keep hurting mommy."

A kick sends a ripple of happiness over her. She kisses the belly one last time before drifting off to sleep. "Hurry out. We're waiting to see you."

* * *

"We should name her Lennon."

"Linen?" Jade asks, glancing at Tori before concentrating on the road while she drives them to Cat's.

Tori rolls her eyes and searches for a song to play through the speakers. "No. Lennon!"

"Like... John Lennon? The Beatles?"

"There's a meaning behind it, I promise," Tori smiles. "Do you know it?"

"This is a trick question, right?" Jade asks worriedly. She searches through her brain as to why they'd name their girl after a Beatle. It's a cute name, but it didn't make sense. "Because we're obsessed with the Beatles and it wouldn't make sense to name her McCartney, Harrison, or Ringo?"

"You're doing great, baby," Tori says sarcastically, playing with the hand interlaced with hers on her lap. "Ready to give up?"

Jade scoffs and rubs Tori's belly. "Wests' don't give up! But tell me."

Tori laughs and slaps her hand away before threading them back together. "She is a Vega, too!"

"Yikes," Jade jokes, dodging a swat from Tori. "I'm kidding! Vegas' are okay."

"Beg me," Tori teases.

"What?"

"Beg me, and I'll tell you why she should be Lennon."

Jade sends Tori a glare before turning back to the road. "We're naming her Paul."

"No!" Tori protests, jumping in her seat while gripping onto Jade's right hand. "Fine. I'll tell you!" She scrolls through her phone and clicks on a song. After a few moments, _Oh! Darling_ by the Beatles blare from the speakers.

_Oh! Darling, if you leave me, I'll never make it alone._

_Believe me when I thank you._

_Don't ever leave me alone._

The car swerves to the right and Jade parks the car on the side of the road. She unbuckles her seat belt and grabs Tori's face in her hands to crash their lips together. Caught by surprise, Tori gives in and kisses back with the same force and tangles her fingers through dark chocolate hair. Jade slides her tongue through Tori's parted lips and it felt like déjà vu. After their mouths and tongues move in tangent, Jade breaks the kiss and smiles. "Our first kiss," She pecks Tori's forehead and nose with her lips. "You're right. I like Lennon."

* * *

A six month pregnant Tori waddles across the lawn and weaves through their friends as she tries to get to Jade. They shouldn't have invited so many people to their barbecue because she's feeling dizzy and lightheaded. She spots Jade by the grill with Andre and walks faster on her swollen feet.

"Hey, babe," Jade says, kissing her cheekbone when she sees Tori. She tries to smile at the pale woman, but only grimaces. "You okay?"

"I think I ate something bad, so I'm gonna go to bed."

Andre gives her a look and feigns offence. "I was on grilling duty. What's that supposed to mean!"

"She's saying your cooking sucks," Jade winks at their friend and wraps an arm around Tori's shoulder. "Come on, I'll walk you up." They walk back into the house and Jade helps her up the stairs. Tori changes out of her clothes and Jade strips the bed from the unnecessary decorative pillows.

"You can go back down. I'll be fine," Tori winces and rubs below her stomach.

Jade pulls back the duvet on Tori's side. "In you pop," She smiles and Tori gets in while Jade tucks her in before sliding onto the bed beside her. "I'll stay with you for a bit. I've barely seen you all day."

The brunette cuddles into Jade's side and kisses her softly. "I know."

"Do you need anything before I go back down?" Jade asks, resting her hand on her fianceé's swollen midsection. Tori shakes her head and closes her eyes. "Just call me if you need me." She sends another kiss upon Tori's plump lips and goes back down.

**_x_**

After playing hostess, Jade kicked out her guests and cleaned up before heading up to the room. She looks over at Tori's sleeping form and smiles. She breathes heavily through parted lips and she thinks it's the cutest thing she's ever seen. Jade shakes her head and walks over to her. She goes to kiss her head until her hand lands on something damp on the bed.

Her face scrunches in confusion and she pulls back the duvet.

A red puddle stains their white sheets.

Jade gasps loudly and sinks to her knees. "Wake up, Tori. Wake up!" She shakes Tori lightly, trying to wake her from slumber. The blood stains her left hand. "Tori!"

The brunette sits up in panic and looks at the thespian in bewilderment. Jade lets out a relieved sigh that Tori was conscious, but it goes away when she shows her the blood on the bed sheet. The tanned woman looks back in fear while her breathing labors. "W-What?"

"Listen to me, Tori, don't panic okay?" She sits Tori up and places her hand on her own chest. "Just breathe with me, okay? Breathe, Tori."

Tori finally matches her breathing with Jade's while her tears subside, but only a little. "W-What's going on?"

"I don't know. Let's get you dressed and we'll head to the hospital." Jade helps her into sweatpants and down the steps and into the car.

**_x_**

"She hasn't moved, you know?" Tori says quietly as she's sat on the hospital bed in a hospital gown. Jade sits on the chair beside the bed and grasps onto Tori's hand. "Since noon, I haven't felt her kick."

Jade kisses each of her tan knuckles and hangs her head. She wants to tell Tori that everything will be okay, but even she wouldn't believe it.

The doctor walks in with a defeated look and Jade just knew. And by the grip on her hand, Tori knew also. He shakes his head sheepishly and begins with a sorry. She hears Tori choke on a sob while the doctor explains what happened. Her own tears cloud her vision while she holds onto Tori. She doesn't listen when the doctor gives options on what to do with the baby.

Tori shakes her head and covers her mouth, trying to muffle the sounds of her broken sobs. She silently motions for the doctor to stop and cries with Jade, often whispering she was so sorry, but Jade knew it wasn't her fault and it was something they couldn't prevent.

**_x_**

Jade sits Tori down on the closed toilet seat and starts the bath. They haven't spoken much since they left the hospital because there isn't much to really say.

_They lost Lennon._

She crouches in front of Tori who idly stares at the wall with red, swollen eyes and an emotionless face. Her heart concaves at the sight of the broken girl in front of her. She wants to cry, but she knows she has to be brave for Tori.

She carefully rids the clothes from her slim frame and sees the blood stains on the inside of her thighs. She carries Tori and places her in the tub while she kneels beside it to tend to her. Tori brings her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around herself. Jade's bottom lip quivers, but she suppresses the whimper. Instead, she places a long, chaste kiss on top of Tori's head.

With trembling hands, she takes her time with washing Tori's hair and body, making sure the girl doesn't feel like she's still drenched in blood. When she drains the water, she sees an outline of red rings on the side of the ceramic tub. She mentally reminds herself to scrub it off with bleach and to get a new mattress.

She wraps Tori's fragile form in a towel and carefully dries her off. She sits her down on the edge of the bathtub and dresses her.

Once done, she takes the brunette's hand and guides her to the spare bedroom. They quietly get in. When they're settled in, Tori cries uncontrollably again, causing Jade to do the same while she holds the small girl desperately. "I-It's n-not f... fair," Tori says between sobs as she clutches onto Jade's shirt.

"I know, sweetheart," Jade coos, trying to steady her shaky voice. "I know."

They both cry and Jade thinks that maybe Lennon was needed up there, but they're so unsure as to why she couldn't be here instead.

**A/N: **

**I'm going to apologize for this chapter. It wasn't all good & I hope I don't drive you lovelies away.**

**I'd like to hug anon, SuperVeryAwesome123, purplemeatball, quinntana2, & CheesyDip15-**

**Thank you so much! & SuperVeryAwesome123, your request might be chapter three ;)**

**Review? :)**


End file.
